Breathe No More
by xblackxtearsxofxlovexandxkatex
Summary: This is a songfic... Possibly a series of songfics about the Inuyasha manga/anime show. I love the song 'Breathe no more' by Evanescence and I was listening to it and since I was bored I wrote a short songfic about how I thought I would feel if I were her
1. No More

**xblackxtearsxofxlovexandxhatex: Okay I wrote this with Kagome in mind but felt that it sounded better without her name in it. This is my first attempt at a song fic and I kinda chose an easy song to do it about I think I am going to do a few more of these song fics. I have a Fanfic in the works about Kouga's future child. I will probably have it up within a few weeks. I don't really mind if you don't rate my somg fic but I'd really appreciate it if you looked up my fan fic when I get it up... Ratings would be a pleasant surprise though, comments too! **

** Lots of Love,**

** xblackxtearsxofxlovexandxhatex**

* * *

She sat in the window. She was alone; there was no one there to see her pain. She did not see what was beyond her reflection in the mirror.

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long…_

She didn't want to think about what lay beyond the window, the outside world. Back where she knew she should be.

_That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side…_

She clenched her fist and brought it to her chest as if holding it together. She let out a little sob; it was barely audible even to her own ears.

_All the little pieces falling, shatter…_

She let another escape her lips at the fresh wave of heart brake washed over her. It wasn't fair for her to be torn the way she was. Between to different worlds, two different people.

_Shards of me, too sharp to put back together…_

She couldn't stand much more of it… She was broken and it hurt more than she would admit to anyone except for in the deepest part of herself.

_Too small to matter… But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces…_

She leaned her head against the glass. A cool and welcome barrier between her and those who would deepen the fractures in her heart.

_If I try to touch her…_

The glass shattered as she raised her hand to touch it. She had barely rested her fingertips on it, but still it broke, just as her heart was breaking.

_And I bleed… I bleed…_

She took a deep breath as she realized that the glass had cut her hand when it shattered. It didn't hurt, nothing could hurt her compared to the internal pain she was feeling.

_And I breathe… I breathe no more…_

She took a deep breath and slowly picked out the splinters of glass wiping the blood indifferently on her shirt.

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well…_

She sighed letting go of the breath she'd held… Her thoughts strayed to earlier that day and she could picture the scene in her mind…

_Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child…_

He had been away again… He refused to admit that was where he'd gone. But she had seen the look in his eyes just before he'd run off.

_Lie to me, convince me that I've been sick forever…_

He had lied to protect her feelings though it had done little in the long run. She still knew, she still felt the pain…

_And all of this will make sense when I get better… But I know the difference… Between myself and my reflection…_

He had only assured her that it wasn't _her_, that she was just over reacting. He promised that he wouldn't go after _her_ again… she knew better than to believe him.

_I just can't help but to wonder… Which of us do you love…_

She knew who it was he wanted, she was just the replacement… a look alike to make the in between better. It hurt that he only wanted her when _she_ wasn't around to remind him of the real thing…

_So I bleed… I bleed…_

She closed her eyes trying to rid her mind of the thought of the two of them together…

_And I breathe… I breathe no…_

She took a deep breath holding in the sob. If only he loved her like his rival did. If only she loved someone else…

_Bleed… I bleed…_

But she couldn't rid herself of her feelings as much as she sometimes wished she could…

_And I breathe…I breathe… I breathe… I breathe…_

'No…' she thought after a moment of imagining her life without him, without loving him, 'I would not trade his love with the pain for an eternity without either…' His love made her who she was…No matter who he loved…

_no more…_


	2. They Lie

**xblackxtearsxofxlovexandxhatex: Okay so this is my second Inuyasha songfic. This one, as you can see is to the song Through Glass by Stone Sour. I like the song but the songfic didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped it would. This is obviously about Inuyasha and Kagome although, once again, I did not use names. I obviously don't own either the song or Inuyasha so leave me be.**

**Lots of Love,**

**xblackxtearsxofxlovexandxhatex**

* * *

_I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh God it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head_

It was raining. He could see inside her window from his perch on the adjacent roof. All was quiet in her room; she had fallen asleep at her desk. Cramming for another test again probably. He knew that he should return home and leave her be but he couldn't bring himself to move. He wondered how long he'd been sitting there, just thinking while he watched her scowl at her text book.

_'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home, __Sitting all alone inside your head_

He shook his head. Why had he come again? He had known that she wouldn't leave so soon after arriving. It was stupid of him to come. She didn't even know that he was here, like some sort of stalker skulking outside her house. The comparison seemed even more accurate when you factored in that it was dark and raining.

_How do you feel, that is the question  
But I forget you don't expect an easy answer  
When something like a soul becomes initialized  
And folded up like paper dolls and little notes  
You can't expect a bit of hope  
So while you're outside looking in describing what you see  
Remember what you're staring at is me_

She had asked him how he felt… That had been the catalyst in his decision to come here. He had to tell her that he didn't want her. That she wasn't the one he wanted. It was a lie of course; he loved her and knew it but couldn't admit it. Not even to himself or so it seemed. He closed his eyed picturing them both in his mind. It was her who stood out clearly, the other a mere outline, a paper cutout of who and what she used to be.

_'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home, __Sitting all alone inside your head_

He really should go back. He could return in the morning to tell her how he really felt. He wasn't sure she would believe him; maybe he had hurt her too many times for her to forgive him. She was beautiful heart and soul. He could read her feelings more clearly than he could his own.

_How much is real, so much to question  
An epidemic of the mannequins contaminating everything  
We thought came from the heart,  
But never did right from the start  
Just listen to the noises  
Null and void instead of voices  
Before you tell yourself  
It's just a different scene  
Remember its just different from what you've seen_

He knew that she was real. His first love was nothing more than an illusion when compared to how he felt about her. When you compared anything to that it fell short. That, at least, he knew was real.

_I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
And all I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home,  
Sitting all alone inside your head_

He wondered why he still sat there. He had already made up his mind, he would return in the morning and tell her everything. He would leave nothing out, especially not the regret he felt over all the pain he had caused her with his seemingly fickle emotions.

_Cause I'm looking at you through the glass, __Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever, __But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home, __Sitting all alone inside your head..._

With out thinking he left his perch on the roof and crossed the space between the roof and her window. He opened it silently and entered quietly as a ghost. He stood there dripping wet in the middle of her bed room staring down at her small figure that was draped tiredly on her desk.

_And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you yeh ya_

He gently picked her up, careful not to wake her or get her damp from his own cloths and lay her in her bed. Her eye lashes fluttered slightly but she did not open her shining star like eyes. He resisted the urge to kiss her lightly before leaving.

_And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you yeh ya_

He left the room and closed the window behind him not making a sound as he did so. He stood silently on the roof across from her room. She had awoken despite all his stealth and was leaning out the window, getting rained on as she did so. He left before she could spot him and returned home.

_Oh and the stars  
_

As she closed the window she could be heard saying, "I could have sworn I saw… Oh well it must have been a trick of the star light."

_Oh and the stars they lie_

* * *

**Read and Review thats all I ask!**


	3. Of Yesterday

**xblackxtearsxofxlovexandxhatex: Okay... me again. Wow I've been adding things right and left here. I am suprised myself! Okay so... Once again I don't own Inuyasha but then again I didn't mention any of them by name again... Just the circumstances... Still it is rather obvious.**

**Lots of love**

**Tears**

* * *

Playground school bell rings… again

Walking slowly from her school she thought back to the other day… It wasn't her first choice of thought but there was no avoiding it.

Rain clouds come to play… again

The rain began to fall. By time she reached the well she was soaked but at least it hid the tears. She sat on the edge of the well wondering if she really wanted to go back. She remembered the last time she was back… with him. He had left her as he always did.

Has no one told you she's not breathing…

She didn't understand what kept him going back to _her._ Every time, without fail, he would leave her. She couldn't fault him for it could she? He knew who he wanted; she was the one who just couldn't seem to accept it.

Hello… I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to… Hello

A little niggling voice in the back of her head told her that in his own way, he loved her too. She wondered if it was enough for her. She knew it would have to be enough. He wasn't ever going to change.

If I smile and don't believe

She smiled grimly and swung her legs over the edge and dropped into the well disappearing in the magical blue glow. She landed on the other side of the well and climbed out.

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream…

Not for the first time she wondered if this wasn't all a dream. If she wouldn't wake up one day to find that it wasn't all a dream. That he was just a dream.

Don't try to fix me I'm not broken… Hello

She looked around for him. He almost always met her here. She wiped her face angrily and wrung out her hair. Hearing a noise she turns around thinking that he had come to get her at last. It wasn't him who had made the noise it was _her._ She had come here for some unfathomable reason.

I'm the lie living for you so you can hide…

She closed her eyes as a rain of insults fell on her ears from the mouth of the dead. Pathetic was the one that rang in her ears. But what did she know? She wasn't even alive, just a sack of bones and flesh who spent her time hiding away or ruining other peoples lives.

Don't cry…

Then as soon as she had come she was gone, leaving tears and sorrow in her wake. She didn't know how long she sat there before he came and bid her stop crying. He took her back to the village unsure of what to do with the unresponsive girl. All he knew was that there was a familiar scent on the air.

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping…

That night as he thought she slept, he left. She wished it was just a dream and she would awake and find him there, staring off into space with his golden eyes. But it was not to be; he had left to find _her_. Again.

Hello… I'm still here…

Why did he do it? Every single time… she was here… she loved him… what more could she do to keep him with her? She was still awake when he returned bringing with him the scent of soil that even her nose could pick up. She turned her head away from him. He would never want her, when their quest was over he would throw her aside leaving her with her memories and yesterdays…

All that's left of yesterday…

* * *

**Yeah if you didn't catch the whole I-think-Kikyo-is-an-uber-bitch-from-hell-thing you are kinda dense but since you read and you might as well review! I don't even mind the negative types just so long as you review.**


End file.
